


I Want You Around

by a1_kitkat



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Malex, Not Beta Read, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 15:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Michael has never needed anyone, always survived by only having to look out for himself.Alex has never had anything for himself but he does want a home with Michael.





	I Want You Around

**Author's Note:**

> Someone pointed out there wasn’t much fluff in this fandom so I wanted to add some but still think it feels kinda angsty 🤷🏼

Michael still felt strange whenever he used his key to unlock the front door of Alex’s place; he definitely considered it Alex’s place despite the fact he stayed there himself at least five or six nights a week. He showered there, slept there, ate there, but it was Alex’s place because Michael didn’t live there.

Alex had asked him, of course, but Michael just couldn’t bring himself to that level of permanence. He liked his airstream, had been his home for so long but it was nice to know he was welcome at Alex’s whenever he wanted to be there.

Today was no exception, he’d just had an unbelievably long day sweltering in the New Mexico heat that his clothes had been soaked through before lunch. He was tired, sweaty and not in the best mood but he longed for a cool, relaxing shower and to just curl up in bed with Alex in his arms.

He wiped the lingering sweat from his brow as he slid his key in the lock, heard the familiar click followed by the barking of a dog. Michael pushed the door open, stepped inside then immediately dropped to his knees.

She rounded the corner and launched herself into his arms, covering his face with kisses. His heart swelled at how much just seeing her put a smile on his face. She was always so happy to see him especially when he reached into his pocket then handed her a treat. She immediately turned, tail wagging like crazy as she wandered off with her jerky.

Michael climbed to his feet, removed his hat and jacket which he placed in the hall closet. He kicked off his boots and sighed at how good it felt, wiggling his toes in delight. He started through the house but paused in the doorway to the living room when he spotted Alex, fast asleep, on the couch.

He wanted to kiss him, wake him and tell him that he loved him but Alex looked so peaceful and Michael was a sweaty mess so he quietly slipped by and into the bedroom where the first thing he saw was a fresh change of clothes folded on the bed for him.

Michael picked up the shirt and _smiled_. He closed his eyes; Alex always knew what he needed and when. If he didn’t know better, he’d think Alex were the mind reading alien in this relationship.

He carried the clothes into the en-suite then shed his sweaty ones before jumping in the shower. Michael took his time to slowly wash away the grease, sweat and grime from his aching body. Alex’s shower was large enough for two and often hosted both of them at once. Right now he was regretting his decision to leave him sleeping downstairs as the shower suddenly felt very lonely without Alex.

Michael finished up, dried himself off and rubbed a towel over his hair for a few minutes. He dressed in the clothes Alex had left out for him then he very quietly made his way back to the living room in hopes of imaginatively waking Alex from his nap.

He slowly sneaked up to the couch and peered over the back, looked down at Alex who was still fast asleep. Michael smiled to himself then very carefully reached down to gently stroke his cheek.

Alex’s Air Force reflexes kicked in and he immediately grabbed Michael’s wrist, eyes still closed, he twisted his arm almost painfully hard.

“Alex!” Michael hissed “Alex, baby it’s just me!”

Alex’s eyes flew open, Michael stared into his wide eyes and waited a beat for the soldier to collect his bearings. The concern in his own eyes was prominent which was what made Alex immediately calm down, release his hold on Michael.

“Guerin, I’m so sorry!” Alex sat up and reached for Michael’s hand.

“It’s okay” he assured him “it’s alright”

Michael leaned over and gently kissed Alex’s forehead. He could tell his love’s heart was still racing and squeezed his hand while whispering to him.

“I’m sorry” Alex whispered once more.

“Hey, I admire your reflexes” Michael insisted “you think I’d be used to it by now”

Michael watched as Alex blushed and averted his gaze. It was true this wasn’t the first time Alex had instinctively reacted to Michael’s touch in that way and it wasn’t going to be the last but they both knew to quickly move on.

“Why were you sneaking around anyway?” Alex asked as Michael leapt over the back of the couch and plopped down beside him.

“Wasn’t quite sure how to wake you” Michael admitted. He reached out and slid his arm around Alex’s shoulder, pulled him close.

“I’m sorry I’m so fucked up”

“You’re not”

Michael pressed another kiss to his forehead before he started to twirl his fingers through Alex’s hair, a small gesture that often calmed him.

“Why were you sleeping on the couch anyway?” Michael asked him “are you okay?”

“I was waiting for you and was comfortable; guess I just nodded off”

“You knew I’d come home tonight?”

Michael watched as Alex’s hand grasped his, fingers slowly entwined. Alex gently raised their hands and kissed the back of Michael’s palm.

“I never know” Alex admitted “but I always hope... especially tonight”

“Why tonight?”

Alex laughed and the gentle sound was like music to Michael’s ears. He watched as Alex reached for his prosthetic. Once Alex was on his feet, he took both of Michael’s hands and pulled him up too. 

As soon as he was on his feet, Michael wrapped his arms around Alex and pulled his body close, holding him in a loving and protective embrace. He placed a gentle kiss to his cheek.

“Guerin” Alex’s voice was soft and gentle but Michael knew what he was getting at so he treated him to one more kiss before he pulled away and held up his hands in surrender.

Alex reached for his hand again then he started to lead him toward the back door and out into the back yard.

The first thing he saw was the table set for two, the flowers placed carefully in the middle. The ground was scattered with petals.

“What’s all this?” Michael asked him.

Alex chuckled as he stood behind Michael, wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his chin on his shoulder.

Michael reached up and placed his hands on Alex’s as he eyed the romantic ambiance in confusion.

“I didn’t expect you to remember” Alex admitted.

“Remember what?” Michael’s heart began to pound.

It wasn’t an anniversary or a birthday nor any other holiday that he could place.

“Well... it was twelve years ago today that you changed my life” Alex confessed to him.

“I... Uh... What...?” Michael was beyond confused.

Alex moved from behind him then stepped over to the table. Michael didn’t say a word as Alex sat then reached down out of sight and reappeared with a guitar in his hand. He placed the guitar upon his knee and carefully began to strum it.

“The music room was my refuge at school” Alex said to him while still playing a tune. “And that day when I went to play my guitar only to find it missing...” he looked up at Michael and smiled “I just _knew _it was you who stole it”

“I was going to return it” Michael admitted as he moved closer and pulled the other chair out.

He sank down in the chair while still watching Alex play.

“That was the day I told you about the tool shed” Alex continued “the day you let me help you”

“It was cold at night” Michael whispered.

“Sometimes it just boggles my mind to think how something as simple as a stolen guitar changed the course of my life” Alex continued.

Michael didn’t know what to say so he simply stayed quiet.

“I didn’t know if you were going to be here tonight” Alex said “I was hopeful because I wanted you to know that I’ve never forgotten that day and I never will... because as annoyed as I was at you for taking my guitar... it was the first time you let me see the real you; the vulnerable you; most people heard the rumors about you living in your truck, just like they’d heard talk about me... yet not one person did anything about it”

“But we did” Michael whispered “we found each other. You reached out to me and offered me a safe place to stay”

“And you let me be myself” Alex continued “You weren’t afraid to be seen with the queer kid”

“Well it wasn’t like we were seen in public all that much”

“True”

Alex smiled and Michael couldn’t help grin back. He pulled his chair closer to Alex’s then leaned closer and kissed him. A slow, gentle kiss at first as he slipped his hand behind Alex’s neck and tenderly kissed his lips. They exchanged sweet kisses for a few minutes until Michael pulled away, stroked his cheek and smiled.

Alex returned the smile then readjusted the guitar before he began playing a slow ballad. His voice cracked with the emotions of the song and he closed his eyes but Michael’s entire body trembled as Alex’s voice washed over him.

Before the song was over, tears were silently streaming down his cheeks. He didn’t even bother to wipe them away so when Alex finally stopped playing and opened his eyes, he could see the tears on Michael’s face.

Michael reached for the guitar and carefully placed it aside then he climbed to his feet, pulled Alex into his arms. He carefully reached up and gently wiped the tears from Alex’s cheeks only to have Alex reach up and grasp his hand.

“That was beautiful” Michael whispered “you are beautiful and I am the luckiest man on the planet”

“Guerin-”

“You have no idea how amazing you are; doesn’t matter how many times I tell you because you never believe me but damn if you didn’t just remind me what a genius move that was on my part for taking your guitar”

“I know you stole it on purpose”

Michael leaned in for a kiss.

“Well how else was I going to get your attention?” Michael asked.

Alex smiled and wrapped his arms around Michael. They held each other close and they came together in another series of gentle, tender kisses.

“I uh can’t help noticing a lack of food” Michael whispered “despite this beautiful romantic spread”

Alex pulled away and smiled at him.

“Like I said, I couldn’t be sure you were going to show up” he confessed “I wasn’t about to let a perfectly good meal go to waste”

“You do know I live off leftovers from your fridge, right?”

“You know I did wonder where all my food was disappearing to”

Alex checked his watch then tugged on Michael’s arm. The couple made their way back inside where Michael allowed himself to be pushed down on the couch. 

Seconds later, Alex was in his lap placing kissing to his neck. Michael couldn’t help noticing the photograph on the mantle of the two of them together. 

In the fridge he’d find his favorite brand of beer, upstairs in Alex’s room he had a drawer with some of his clothes. He kept a toothbrush in the bathroom.

Alex pulled away and looked at him, clearly confused as to why Michael wasn’t as enthusiastic about their kisses. He raised an eyebrow.

“Is everything okay?” Alex asked him.

“I uh I’ve been thinking” Michael began.

He saw the shift in Alex’s gaze but before he could say anything else, the doorbell rang. This was followed by the sound of a dog barking.

Alex got up, silenced the puppy and answered the door. Michael stayed on the couch, silently cursing himself. When Alex appeared a moment later he was clutching a pizza box in his hands.

“Scheduled delivery time” Alex confessed “said I wasn’t going to cook”

“Alex” Michael stood up “I didn’t mean to say I’d been thinking the way I had... I mean... I have been thinking about us and everything”

“Guerin-” Alex started as he placed the pizza box on the coffee table.

“I want to come home to you every night” Michael blurted out.

“What?” Alex blinked.

“I... I don’t want to give up my airstream because it’s been mine for so long; it’s the only thing aside from my truck that’s ever been just mine... But I... I want to come home to you too. I don’t want you to have this uncertainty” he explained “I don’t want you to ever doubt that I’ll be coming home”

“Guerin-”

“I love you, Alex; and I want to live with you”

Alex drew a deep breath.

“Guerin, that’s not what this was all about” he said “I’m not trying to force your hand... it’s never been about that”

“I know” Michael reached for Alex’s hands “I know! I just... I’ve never needed anyone before; I... I managed to survive all this time on my own without help from anyone. And I... I’m not used to... to someone _wanting_ me around”

“I want you around” Alex replied.

Michael reached up, placed his hands upon Alex’s neck and kissed him.

“I was too bullheaded to admit it” Michael said “because I... I love you, Alex, but I... still don’t see what you see in me; I’ve been too scared to accept that this is the real deal”

“I’m not going anywhere, Guerin, not anymore. I’ll never walk away from you ever again” Alex promised “and I would never make you give up anything important to you. You wanna keep your airstream, you keep it. You want to live in it, then you live in it”

“I want to live with you, Alex”

“You already have a key”

Alex reached out and wrapped his arms around Michael’s waist.

“Nothing has to change” Alex assured him. “I promise, Guerin. Nothing between us has to change... you can come and go as you please, you have a key. If you want to stay at the airstream-”

“Alex, I want to come home to you every night” Michael repeated “I want to fall asleep in your bed, want to have you in my arms every night and every morning. I want you to be the first person I see when I wake in the morning-”

Alex silenced his rambling with a kiss.

“We can talk about this after we eat” he said as he nodded towards the pizza.

Michael grabbed the box then immediately started towards the back door, Alex hurried after him and they both sat down at the beautifully arranged table.

“Will you play the guitar for me every night?” Michael asked him.

“Maybe not  _every_ night”

“I really love you, Alex and I... I’m sorry this... that _I_ don't make things easy for us but I want to try to be”

“Guerin, neither of us have ever been good at this stuff but like I said nothing has to change”

“But I want it to”

Alex picked up a slice of pizza then looked at Michael.

“So you’ll come home, here, every night from now on” Alex began “but if you don’t want to or don’t feel like it or just want to be at the airstream” he shrugged “you just text me and let me know and then I won’t have to worry”

“You worry about me?”

“When you’re not around, yeah, of course I do”

Michael reached for Alex’s hand.

“I uh worry about you sometimes too” Michael admitted “worry you’ll come to your senses and realize you can do better than the likes of me”

Alex narrowed his eyes.

“I’ve never wanted anyone else” he assured him “and I never will”

“Alex-”

”I swear, Guerin, there’s no one in this world for me than you”

He gently squeezed Michael’s hand; in turn Michael brought Alex’s hand to his lips and kissed his palm. His eyes shining with love and devotion.

”I love you, roomie”

“Roomie...” Alex smiled “I like the sound of that”

”Me too” Michael smiled “me too”


End file.
